Shipwrecked
by fearlessly
Summary: The last thing Blaine did was put this life vest on me … he looked at it crumpled on the sand. He saved my life before… before… I don't own Glee or its characters. Comments welcome :)
1. Prologue - Three Years

**Prologue – Three Years**

February 20, 2018

Blaine put the finishing touches on the breakfast tray. He set a glass of orange juice (without pulp, of course) beside Kurt's breakfast then added a steaming mug of coffee. He placed the envelope beneath the cutlery and added a fresh cut rose from their garden. He leaned back to look at the tray – it was perfect and worthy of his husband. Blaine would settle for no less than perfection today. It was their third wedding anniversary and he vowed to make it the most special.

Kurt had been under a lot of stress lately. He was finishing up his senior year at NYADA and was close to graduation. He was working on various final projects and so hadn't had too much free time. To add onto the insanity Kurt busied himself with looking at grad schools – he had recently decided to add to his pending Musical Theatre degree with education in fashion design.

Blaine was patient and incredibly proud of all of Kurt's achievements but lately he felt a little sad because they hadn't seen much of each other and when they did they bickered about mundane things. He was hoping that this summer they would be able to reconnect – so Blaine thought he had the perfect anniversary gift for this purpose.

He leaned up away from the counter, took the tray in both hands and made his way up the stairs to where his husband was surely still asleep. He slipped into their bedroom quietly and set the tray down on the table. He stood and simply gazed down at the heap that was Kurt. The sheets covered his amazing ass but left his bare milky back exposed to the soft winter sunlight filtering through the white curtains. Blaine's gaze followed Kurt's body upward to where his arms where raised and hugging his pillow. His face was pressed into it – Blaine could only see one ear and his bedhead hair. Blaine swooned. He sat on the edge of their bed, he couldn't help it as his finger reached out to trace along the delicate but strong trail down his husband's spine.

"Mrfmp," Kurt moaned and shifted only slightly.

One of Blaine's favourite things to do was to gently wake his husband from slumber and he knew for a fact that Kurt enjoyed it too so he leaned down and let his lips follow the trailing finger. He started up at the base of Kurt's neck, pecked down between his chiseled shoulder blades, and lower until he felt Kurt stir.

"Mmm…Blaine. Baby." Another sleepy mumble from Kurt's lips.

Blaine's kisses were wet and gentle and lingering on Kurt's milky flesh. Before long, he found himself lapping at his husband's tailbone when he heard a sleepy but urgent voice beckon, "come up here, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine complied happily. He kissed his way back up … excruciatingly slowly … to the back of Kurt's neck, stopping there to nibble and murmur against his heated skin, "happy anniversary my love". Then before he knew what was happening, Kurt had managed to flip over onto his back and meet Blaine's kissing mouth with his own. The kiss was heated as Kurt pressed his tongue in and his hands slid to cradle Blaine's neck gently. Blaine straddled him and lowered himself down onto his beautiful strong body. The kiss became messy and more urgent but Kurt momentarily broke the kiss. "I can't go a second more without telling you…" Blaine's kiss cut him off, his mouth warm and sloppy as Kurt tilted to finish his sentence, "…that you are the love of my life."

Blaine paused and gazed down into Kurt's eyes with a swelling heart and a burning hunger deep in his belly. His hand caressed his cheek, "and there is no doubt that you are mine. You are the joy in my heart, Kurt," he leaned to kiss his lips, pecking sweetly. "Now please," he grinned against Kurt's jawline. "I am dying to fuck my amazingly hot husband on our anniversary."

Those words shot straight to Kurt's groin. He gasped along Blaine's stubbly cheek and arched his back … pressing his now raging cock against Blaine's strong thigh. Blaine knew exactly how to work his husband. He knew every detail of his body and what made him lose his mind. He whispered into his ear, he lapped at his flesh, nibbled gently … then harder, fingertips trailed along defined muscles and down to Kurt's thick and hard cock, stroking, tugging.

Kurt was out of his mind. His hands gripped onto Blaine's shoulders and squeezed. "Please, baby. Fuck me. I need you right n…OH MY GOD."

Before Kurt could finish his sentence Blaine was inside him. All. The. Way. Inside. Him. Blaine grunted against Kurt's throat as he rolled his hips and began to pump inward and upward. Kurt whimpered and moaned loudly into their bedroom. His head was swimming, his heart was ready to burst, and his balls were tight and aching and already needing to release. "Blaine, fuck. Oh God. Fuck."

Blaine hovered over his husband but his face was buried into Kurt's throat. He could feel Kurt's hands on his biceps squeezing as he came hard with a loud groan, "Blaine! FUCK!" Kurt's twitching and spurting cock against his stomach drove him mad … mad with lust. He thrust hard into Kurt, making his body slide up the bed from the force. "Kurt. I love you, I love you, I… oh God… OH MY GOD." Blaine's body tensed then released. Thick ropes of cum coated Kurt's insides, filling him up.

After they had caught their breaths and let the blood filter back into their brains, Blaine got up to deliver the orange juice and envelope. He settled back in beside Kurt and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I'm not really sorry your breakfast got cold," he grinned. "I'll make you some fresh pancakes but first I want you to open your gift."

Kurt smiled at him and took a sip of juice. "You spoil me, Blaine but there was no need to get me a gift. What you give me every day is gift enough."

"Oh, just open it," he laughed and kissed his cheek, stealing the glass from his hand and taking a big gulp himself.

Kurt smiled at him, the wide loving smile that Blaine had become accustomed to. He carefully pulled open the envelope and took out a colourful brochure. As he read it his eyes widened. "Blaine…"

Blaine wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "I know you've always wanted to go on a cruise but we have been so busy with school and other things that I wanted something more … intimate."

"Baby, this sounds incredible but it's too much. We can't afford this. I mean, a private yacht?" He searched Blaine's hazels. "And neither of us know how to navigate a boat," he laughed.

"That is true but each yacht comes with a Captain to navigate yet it's still very private." He smiled. "It's going to be perfect honey. Just think of you and me out on the open exotic water with nothing but the horizon, the stars, and our love."

Kurt kissed him, he was so in love. Their foreheads pressed together. "It sounds incredible. Thank you. You are so good to me."

"You deserve it all."

Kurt lifted up. "But honestly, we can't afford it."

"We can. All the money I made last summer from Rent revival went to this."

Kurt looked confused, "but… you said you were saving it for the BMW you wanted."

Blaine's eyes shifted and became warmer. "That's just what I told you. I didn't want to ruin the surprise." He traced his finger along Kurt's chest and winked.

Kurt melted. "Wow."

"Wow?"

"Wow, I don't know what I've done in my life to deserve such a beautiful, romantic, loving, perfect husband."

Blaine smiled and leaned closer. "What you did, Kurt Hummel, was open your heart and soul to me. That's all I've ever wanted and needed."

"I can't wait to set sail with you," Kurt said, blinking back his tears of joy.

June 1, 2018

Kurt was very excited as he sat beside Blaine. He bounced in his seat like a little kid as their hands clutched together. He watched out the small oval window as the plane ascended through the clouds on its way to their Tahitian paradise. The past month had been a whirlwind with graduation and Blaine finishing up his junior year at NYU. They had barely had time to think about their vacation but Blaine made sure he had carved out time to plan and book everything. They would arrive in Tahiti and spend three days there before setting sail in their private yacht for seven days. Seven days of nothing to do but watch the sunrises and sunsets. Seven days of star-gazing and slow dancing with the waves. Kurt looked over and saw that Blaine had a goofy grin on his face. He squeezed his hand, "penny for your thoughts?"

Blaine looked out the window at the mixture of blue sky and clouds. "I was just thinking about how happy I am." He smiled into Kurt's eyes. "How happy I am to be with you."

Kurt returned his smile and pecked a kiss to his lips. _Yes, this vacation was going to be perfect._


	2. Chapter One - Wrecked

**One - Wrecked**

June 7, 2018

Blaine could hear waves crashing very closely and he felt wet and achy, like he had been hit by a truck and a hurricane. He could also feel the hot sun beating down on his battered body. He lifted his head; clumps of wet sand clung to his cheek as he began to cough. His mouth spurted water out and without warning he vomited onto the sand. With a whimper, he rolled over to lie on the beach, gasping. _What happened?_ He tried to think but his head was throbbing. All he could remember was the boat and he and Kurt were huddled… _OH GOD, KURT!_

"Kurt," he tried to yell but his voice eluded him. He coughed again and sat up painfully. He looked around and could only see beach, ocean and lush green trees. "Kurt!" There was no response. "Kurt," he screamed louder and got up to his knees. His head was swimming, literally. He felt a jolt of pain course his back as he tried to stand. "KURT!" All he could hear were waves crashing and birds screeching high above. There was no sign of his husband. He took a couple steps on his shaky weak legs. There were tears streaming down his cheeks now as the panic forced itself into his heart in alarming realisation. He screamed again and again as he wandered aimlessly down the beach, "Kurt… Kurt… KURT…"

Kurt sat on a rock. He was trembling with fear – fear that Blaine was gone and fear that he would be stranded here on this land forever. His clothes were tattered. He had been wearing navy Bermuda shorts and a turquoise short-sleeved button up. His shorts were frayed and his shirt looked more like a tank-top. He was wet and thirsty and worried. His voice was hoarse from the hours he had been wandering and calling for Blaine. He dropped his reddened face into his hands and sobbed. _What happened? Where is Blaine?_

He thought back to what he could last remember. They had been on their yacht and had decided to have dinner inside the cabin as the Captain told them there could be strong winds and tropical rains. So Kurt had prepared a simple but delicious dinner of fish, rice, and salad. They sat side by side by candle light and gazed outward through the windows at the gathering clouds while they fed each other bites. The boat had been swaying and rocking harder than usual so they decided to put away the dishes and hop into bed to snuggle for the night. Kurt guesses they must've dozed off because when they woke up, water was in their cabin and the boat was practically on its side. He had been frantic. Blaine had been frantic. He remembered the Captain screaming at them to put life-vests on; Blaine had managed to help get him into a life vest before he was torn away by violent waves. They had been separated. Kurt screeched for him but he was gone.

His head lifted as he heard the waves crash violently against the rocks. _The last thing Blaine did was put this life vest on me_ … he looked at it crumpled on the sand. _He saved my life before… before…_ He stood up quickly, "BLAINE," he yelled. The panic was setting in. Kurt couldn't fathom living his life without him _. If he's gone I may as well just walk straight into the ocean_. His mind was inconsolable, his heart was ripped apart, and his soul was lost. He crumpled to the sand as desperate sobs left his mouth. He cried himself into a frenzy before drifting off to sleep as the waves came crashing into the rocky alcove.


	3. Chapter Two - Alone

**Two - Alone**

June 9, 2018

Blaine sat beneath the make-shift shelter he had "built". He looked out onto the beach and at the horizon as the sun lowered itself beyond reach. It had been two days since he woke up washed up on the beach – two days without Kurt. The past days had been hell for him. He didn't know for sure but all the images that flipped through his mind told him that Kurt had drowned. But his heart told him that he was alive and that gave him hope.

 _How could this happen?_ He remembered the blissful days which lead up to this disaster. They had been on a second honeymoon on the most exotic waters under the most beautiful sky – just he and his husband without a care in the world and so in love. Then without warning, a storm took them. He didn't know quite how he had survived. There was no sign of Kurt, no sign of the Captain, no sign of the vessel. He had not been wearing a life vest and so was very lucky that the island was so close and that his parents were insistent on enrolling him in swimming lessons when he was young. _But_ _Kurt_ , he thought as he felt tears stream down his cheeks. He didn't know how on earth he would make it on this island – with Kurt he had a chance of survival but without him, there was no chance. No chance at all.

He decided he'd better make a fire. He had suffered two cold nights so he had spent the day gathering fallen branches and wood as well as gathering fresh water from a nearby stream in a discarded coconut shell. He noticed that there were papaya and banana trees all around him but he had no appetite to eat anything. He was heartsick. He forced himself to drink the water in small sips and to build what little shelter he had.

Building that shelter proved to be harder than he thought. He had no tools to cut fallen branches with. He had no rope to bind them together to make walls. How was he going to do this? He tried stacking and leaning the branches and leaves but it was no use. He finally settled on huddling under a pile of branches. He was frustrated and scared and heart-broken. _Why does any of this even matter_ , he thought to himself. _Why do I even care about shelter or warmth or food if I don't have Kurt to share it with? Why was he taken from me?_ Tears were streaming down his face now. Blaine had always been a driven sort of person and was never one to back away from a challenge but this was too real, too hard. He took a sip from the coconut and decided to take a nap. What else could he do? He wanted to save his energy for when he really needed it – he still had not explored this island. He didn't know who or _what_ else inhabited it. He curled up into himself and closed his eyes as he thought about the happiness he had seen in Kurt's eyes when they landed in Tahiti.

Kurt had managed to get himself out of the alcove and onto drier land. His clothes were now dry and he was actually very hot. The sun was no joke out here and he had little to protect him so he had decided to go into the lush jungle in search of water or food or anything really. He had no desire to eat or drink but he knew he had to in order to survive and a little part of him did want to survive. He still had hope that Blaine was out there somewhere.

It seemed like he had walked forever but it was the humidity that made it seem so. He came to a stream. _Fresh water_ , Kurt thought. He dipped his hands in and lifted the clear liquid to wet his parched throat. He drank greedily and wished he had a water bottle. He rummaged around the area and was only able to find a piece of thick bark in the rough shape of a bowl. He used this to drink more and to scoop water up to wash his face; even without his products it was better than nothing. He had to keep moving so he strapped the "bowl" to the life vest he was carrying. Of course he didn't think he would need the life vest anymore but it was the last thing Blaine did for him and at this point it had become sentimental. There was no way he was going to ever let it go. He hugged it to himself and forced himself to keep walking.

He came to a cluster of trees and looked up at the bunches of bananas. He tried to shake the tree but of course it did not move. He looked around for something to help him – rope? Ladder? Elevator? He laughed out loud at his ridiculousness and set about to climb the branchless tree. He barely got a foot up the trunk when he fell back down with a whine. _How am I going to do this_ , he thought. He felt ridiculous and inadequate to be out here trying to survive on his own. He was an actor, not a forest ranger. _Blaine would know what to do… Blaine_ , his heart ached. And with a sigh he sat and leaned back against the tree. He looked out through the bushes and beyond at the sun setting beyond the turquoise waters. Under any other circumstance Kurt would have thought this was paradise but right now all he wanted was Blaine. And home. He wanted to be at home with Blaine.


	4. Chapter Three - Trouble

**Three – Trouble**

June 11, 2018

It was day five. The only way Blaine knew this was because he kept track of every sunrise - every sunrise without Kurt. The sun had risen again this morning. Blaine woke up again under his makeshift shelter without Kurt's warm body next to his. It was a struggle for him to get up today. He was depressed. He was hungry. He was thirsty. He was sore. And he was terrified. But all he had to do was think about what Kurt would want. He would surely get the Hummel lecture if Kurt saw him like this – wallowing in grief and not even capable of helping himself; so, he got up. He forced himself to eat small pieces of papaya – and once he got a taste for it it turned out to be delicious and he ate more greedily. He fetched more water in his coconut cup and took careful sips of the cool fresh liquid. He supposed he needed to wash himself. He was sticky with sweat, sand and grime – he hadn't been in the ocean since he had washed up on shore but it was time. He was beginning to smell himself and that was something that Kurt had an absolute zero tolerance for.

After washing and "drying" himself with large leaves, Blaine put on his tattered clothes and set to make an S.O.S. sign. It may have been cliché and unhelpful but he had to try everything he could to be rescued. If he was rescued there was more chance Kurt would be rescued if he was still…

Well, Blaine put that thought out of his mind quickly and set to work walking on the beach in large swooping paths as a pointed stick drew out the letters. Drawing large letters proved to be harder work than he thought but he finished diligently. He threw the branch down and decided to head inland into the bush – he needed to get away from the sun and find some shade – he could feel his skin burning. He wished he had more clothes or sunscreen. He laughed. _What a ridiculous wish, Anderson_. He would gladly forgo clothes, sunscreen, shelter, water, even air if he could just have Kurt back.

He was wading through thick bushes and large leaves when he felt pain in his right ankle. It burned hot and shot up his leg. He yelled in pain and looked down to see that his ankle was red and already swelling. "What the hell," he moaned. He moved forward to sit on a rock and inspect his ankle. It was swelling right before his eyes. He had been bitten by something. What, Blaine didn't even want to know but he knew it was more serious than a regular bug bite because he all of a sudden felt feverish and nauseous. It was a good thing Blaine was sitting because it wasn't that high of a fall when he passed out flat onto the ground.

Kurt was lost. He couldn't even see the shore anymore or any ocean. He was right in the thick of the jungle surrounded by trees, bushes, humidity, and bugs. He screeched every time something huge would buzz by him. "God, please, get me the hell out of here," he mumbled. He had been trekking around for two days – he at least knew enough to keep track of the sunsets. All together it had been four sunsets without Blaine. He sighed and decided to rest on a large fallen tree trunk after he inspected it for ants of course. He took some coconut pieces from his pockets and chewed them greedily. His stomach rumbled and he was actually hungry after a couple days of not being able to eat. Luckily this morning he had found a fallen coconut. He had crushed it and split it open on a large pointy rock that he had found. Things were looking up. At least he had food and water as he vowed to follow the stream.

He had just taken another piece of coconut when he heard rustling behind him. Kurt jumped off the trunk and twirled around. He remained quiet and still – the only thing moving was the hard thump in his chest and the only thing that could be heard was Kurt's quickened breath. The bush rustled again. Kurt was petrified. The bush was too short for it to be a human in there so it was a creature and Kurt didn't want to find out what kind. He quietly and slowly started taking steps backwards. He pressed his lips together so that his frightened sounds wouldn't escape. _Just breathe, Hummel. It's probably just a bird or something sma…_

Before he could finish his thought a head peeked out through the bush. It snorted at him. Kurt was frozen as he tried to figure out what it was. _A pig?_ Its beady eyes stared Kurt down as he snorted again. _Not a pig. A boar. A wild boar. FUCK!_

It charged. And Kurt ran. He tried to ignore the fact that twigs and rocks were piercing into the bottoms of his bare feet as he ran because if he stopped running his sore feet would be the least of his worries. He could hear the boar very close behind him, running and snorting. Who knew boars could run so fast. Kurt panted but he kept going, the adrenaline allowing him to jump over fallen trees and weave around large rocks. He was losing breath rapidly and now was running into trees, grazing by them as they left large scrapes and cuts on his arms and legs. Panicky tears squirted from his eyes making his vision blurry. He didn't have to look back to know that the boar was right behind him. He stumbled through some thick bushes and found himself back at the shore. He kept running … more like falling until he reached the ocean. He ran and swam in as far as he could. He was sobbing and hyper-ventilating but he was safe because either boars couldn't swim or this one chose to take pity on him. The large black pig was still at the water's edge looking at Kurt and snorting. Kurt closed his eyes and prayed. He was never one to pray but what could it hurt? "Please God, let me get the fuck off this island. Let me find my husband and go home. Please," he whispered. He opened his eyes and the boar was seemingly gone but the stinging in his arms and legs were intense as the salt water infiltrated his wounds. He felt that he would pass out. God, please no. He pushed himself toward the shore; he needed to get out of the water. Just as he reached the sand his legs gave out and his consciousness blacked out.


	5. Chapter Four - Desperation

**Four - Desperation**

June 13, 2018

Blaine was roused awake. He could feel his body shiver. He tried to move but his limbs felt so heavy and his ankle was in excruciating pain. He could feel that he was wet, soaked in fact. _Where am I? What happened?_ As he slowly came too, he began to remember where he was and what had happened. He had been bitten by something and passed out. He tried to scramble himself into a ball but he could barely move his leg. He tried to look at it but it was dark … there was absolutely no light except for the moon filtering dimly through the canopy of trees above him. He managed to get himself into a ball and leaned against a big rock. It was all he had for shelter from the rain. He bowed his head to his knee with his swollen leg stretched out and began to cry. It was all too much. He whispered softly to himself … he wasn't really one to talk to himself out loud but he hadn't seen another human being for days and he was at his wit's end. He needed to feel connected to something even if that was to himself. "I'm stranded with very little food. My leg is completely swollen and useless. I can't walk. I have no shelter. I'm cold and tired and…" his sobs intensified and his voice grew louder… "and I miss my Kurt." His Kurt. His husband. The person he vowed to spend the rest of his life loving. The only person in the world who had made him feel whole and loved unconditionally. More than any dehydration or pain that he felt, the thing that made Blaine's soul dim was his broken heart. He hugged his knee closer and moaned at the pain he felt in his ankle. His teeth began to chatter from the wet cold. He knew that if he didn't get himself together and find shelter, food, and water at the very least - that he wouldn't last many more days. But the underlying question to Blaine was did he even care? He looked upward, letting the cold raindrops wash away his tears. The moon was bright but not bright enough to render any solace from Blaine's heart. "Just take me," he whispered. "I don't want to live without Kurt." He leaned his head against the rock, his soaked curls plastered to his forehead - and closed his eyes. His wet, cold, tired, sick body slumped gently as he fell asleep again. Blaine Anderson had given up hope.

The next morning Kurt woke to seagulls screeching above him. "Five more minutes," he mumbled as his lips picked up grains of wet sand into his mouth. He lifted his head and spit out the unwanted texture. "What the hell?" He slowly realized where he was. He tried to roll over and screamed in pain as his skin made contact with the sand. "Owwwww." Sitting up was excruciating. He made his eyes adjust to the bright morning sun so that he could look at his body. It was sunburnt red and had cuts and scrapes swelling in anger all along his arms. "Owww," he groaned again. He shook the sleep from his brain and tried to focus. He remembered what had happened with the boar and all of a sudden panicked. He scrambled to his feet in case the boar was still around. Despite the pain, he stood on wobbly legs and looked around for any signs of trouble. There was nothing around except the surf and the sun. _Under normal circumstances this island would be paradise_ , Kurt thought to himself. But right now, given the situation, the pain, and the loss of his husband, it was a living hell. His husband. Kurt took a moment to think about Blaine. Blaine who's hazel eyes could make his heart stop and beat fast simultaneously, whose dark curls made him swoon, whose big kind heart had saved Kurt many times from himself. Kurt gave a longing painful sigh as he slowly began to walk back into the jungle. He desperately needed coverage from the sun as well as water. His throat was parched. He would use his "bowl" to gather water… He stopped. His bowl. His life vest. "Oh no," he said. Before the boar he had been carrying his life vest and now he didn't have it. He closed his eyes to concentrate. _Did I have it in the ocean or did I drop it in the jungle?_ Kurt tried to run into the trees to retrace his steps. His legs wouldn't cooperate and he could only hobble quickly. His eyes wouldn't cooperate either. They were streaming tears as he thought about what that life vest meant to him. It was his last morbid memento of Blaine. His sweet husband. The sobs came quickly but he didn't stop as he forced his aching and dehydrated body to continue trekking through the rocky and thick terrain. His only mission was not in search of water or food but in search of the only security blanket he had – the life vest.


	6. Chapter Five - The Rock

**Five – The Rock**

June 15, 2018

Kurt was done. He wanted off the island. His heart and body couldn't take one minute more. He found a large rock and slumped against it. The ground was still damp from the rain. Kurt had come to know the island's weather was temperamental. It was always dry and hot during the day when God knows, he could use some cloud and cool rain and it was cold and rainy at night when he could use some warmth. He still hadn't found or built shelter – he was no boy scout after all and he had been obsessed with searching for the life vest, which he had had no luck in finding. He sighed to himself and hugged his knees. His bare arms had seen better days. He had managed to stay out of the sun since he woke up red as a lobster but his skin was still burned and achy. The fact that the scratches weren't really healing didn't help. Most of them were scabbing over but there were a few deeper ones that Kurt could see were collecting puss. He knew what that meant and there was nothing he could do about it. It's not like this island had any clinics or pharmacies around. The bottoms of his feet had also seen better days. They were calloused, wounded, and extremely sore. "I can't go on like this for much longer," he whispered to himself.

Along his journey he had stopped at the stream to take much needed drinks. He was grateful he at least had fresh (and hopefully not contaminated) water. He also forced himself to eat papaya and banana. _If I ever get rescued_ , he thought, _I am never eating fruit again_. So, the thing he needed most was medical care and of course, Blaine.

He leaned his head back against the rock and closed his eyes. He didn't want to fall asleep. He was still traumatized over the wild boar incident and who knows what else was just around the corner waiting for him. But he was tired. He tried to busy his mind by thinking about Blaine and how excited he was on the first night they had arrived in Tahiti…

 _"Kurt, can you believe it? We are in TAHITI!" He bounced on his toes as they walked down the pathway to their private bungalow._

 _"I can't believe it but it's definitely real and I am so happy to be here with you." Kurt beamed._

 _They clutched hands and walked up the three steps that lead to the front door. Blaine inserted the key and opened the wooden door. The bungalow was situated on a seemingly floating dock which was surrounded by turquoise waters. There was a wrap-around deck fitted with wicker benches and chairs which would be perfect for watching sunrises, sunsets, and star-gazing. Blaine pulled Kurt inside by the hand. They were both speechless at the tropical but elegant décor. There was a small kitchen, a cozy sitting area, a bathroom and a luxurious bedroom suite which looked out onto the back deck and ocean._

 _"Oh my," Kurt grinned. "I could stay here forever."_

 _"Let's"_

 _Kurt giggled. "I know you made a lot of money last summer Blaine Warbler but I'm pretty sure not enough to earn our keep in paradise forever."_

 _"I'm already in paradise, Kurt. Every day with you is paradise," he said with an exaggerated grin._

 _"You are soooooo cheesy," Kurt laughed._

His reverie was interrupted when he heard a moan. He quickly scooted away from the rock and stood up. Immediately his head felt woozy so he crouched down carefully so he wouldn't pass out again. He slowed his breathing even though everything in him wanted to hyper-ventilate, but he needed to keep quiet. He definitely heard something and he hoped it was not the boar again. He listened…

Another moan.

Kurt looked around with wide saucer eyes. He bit his chapped lip, not wanting to make a sound.

"Owww" He heard.

 _Owww?_ Kurt thought. _Owww?_ That's a human voice.

Another moan.

Kurt began to crawl towards the sounds. He kept close to the large rock as he circled it on his hands and knees. As he approached he could hear ragged breathing and more moaning. He stopped and sat back on his heels. _I know those moans. I know that voice. I… Blaine_. He began to sob. It couldn't be helped. He scrambled quickly around the rock and came face to face with his husband.

Blaine screamed as he was suddenly startled by a human figure. He would have jumped back and even ran if he could but his body was failing him. His heart inched its way back down his throat and his eyes focused on Kurt's face.

"BLAINE," Kurt yelled. "BLAINE, BABY!" He scooted closer and threw himself onto Blaine's weak body. All the frustration and heart-ache he had been feeling for the past eight days accumulated into tears onto Blaine's tattered shirt.

"KURT, KURT, KURT," Blaine cried. His body hurt everywhere Kurt was touching him but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around his husband and didn't let go. His chest heaved against Kurt's as he cried away all his heart-ache. "I thought … I thought …"

"Shhhh. Me too. But it's ok. We're ok now. Everything is going to be ok."

Blaine's dirty hands slid to Kurt's beautiful face. He gazed into him, knowing that under other circumstances if he had even attempted to touch Kurt's face with dirty hands there would be hell to pay, but it didn't matter now. Nothing mattered except that he was alive. "I missed you so much and I love you so much. Baby, I'm so happy you found me."

Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's and pecked his lips. "I will always find you. It's fate. But Blaine, I was so close to giving up, so close. I don't want to do anything without you."

They kissed. Their lips were grimy and chapped, their mouths were laced with traces of fruit but they didn't care. They needed the contact. They needed to be together in this way. They needed the intimacy that they had been starved of for the past week.

When they finally broke free Kurt sat back and took a look at Blaine more closely. "Honey, you are beat up. What happened to your leg?"

"I could say the same about you and your arms, honey," Blaine eyed up the scars and burn.

"I asked you first."

Blaine told him everything he had been through the past week including the bite that rendered him immobile. "It really hurts and I can't move it."

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"I don't know. I've been in and out of consciousness. I think two days? Maybe three?"

"Oh honey. I'm going to go get you some water. That is the first priority."

"Use my bowl," he handed over the coconut shell.

Kurt kissed his husband's forehead then lifted to his sore feet to trek to the stream.

"Kurt," Blaine stopped him. "Please don't get lost. I couldn't bare to lose you again."

"I'll be right back baby. I promise. The stream is not far from here. I was just there." He smiled down at him. "If I don't get you water soon you will wither away and I can't have that. I'll be right back."

Blaine watched him leave with a bit of panic in his heart. He wondered if it would be like this every time Kurt left his side. But he decided to not dwell on that – he had his husband back and even though his body was battered he was so happy and so hopeful again. He lifted his face up to the sky. The filtering sun was warm on his face. Blaine whispered a simple "thank you" up into the heavens.


	7. Chapter Six - Together

**Six - Together**

June 22, 2018

It had been about a week since Kurt found Blaine. The two boys were both physically and maybe even mentally battered but emotionally they were prospering because they were with each other. Kurt had nursed Blaine back to health. They had taken refuge by the rock. Kurt had done his best to gather wood, foliage, and leaves to build a makeshift shelter. It wasn't fancy by any means but it sheltered them somewhat from the rain. It was better than nothing considering Blaine couldn't walk. He made sure Blaine ate and drank in small but frequent quantities. He used water to clean the bite and helped Blaine try to flex and move his very swollen foot. Blaine knew his ankle would never heal unless he saw a doctor but with Kurt's help he felt better and he knew it had more to do with the company than with any food or water – although that for sure helped.

Blaine, although immobile, nursed Kurt back to health too – or as close to health as he could. He cleaned the wounds on his arms and feet with water and ensured that as much as Kurt made him eat and drink, he ate and drank the same. The nights were cold but they had each other. They huddled together and slept beside each other, never losing contact. They spent their evenings talking about what had happened that dreadful night of the storm. They pieced their stories together and came to the conclusion that the vessel must have sunk with the Captain.

Blaine thought that given the circumstances they were doing pretty okay. But Blaine also knew that if they didn't get rescued soon they would be in a lot of trouble. "Babe," Blaine called for Kurt who was smashing a coconut on a rock.

"Hmmm?"

"I think that we should head back to the shore. If we have any chance to be rescued it will be from there. Nothing and nobody will be able to see us if we stay deep in this jungle."

"I agree but Blaine you can't walk."

"Well… why don't you go to the shore and I'll stay here. At least we will know where each other is."

Kurt whipped his head around and looked at Blaine with disbelief in his eyes. "How can you even suggest that, Blaine?"

"Kurt, we need to be rescued or we will die."

"I'd rather die with you than live without you."

"Oh. Honey. I love you so much."

"And I love you, which is why I am not leaving your side."

"Well, will you help me walk? I think I can manage with your help."

Kurt swung and finally smashed open the coconut. He handed one half of it filled with coconut milk to Blaine. "Of course I'll help you but are you sure you won't be in too much pain?"

"I might be but I need a change of scenery and we need to better our chances at rescue." He drank some of the milk then offered the rest to Kurt.

Kurt took it with a smile and drank. "Okay. Let's go before it gets too dark."

After a couple hours of hobbling along the rocky terrain together they finally reached the shore. Kurt let Blaine down onto a fallen log and proceeded to walk to the edge of the beach. He looked for as far as his eyes could see and there was no sign of any ships or boats. He looked up into the sky and saw no signs of aircraft either. He sighed gently to himself. He really didn't know how much longer Blaine would be able to take the pain and who knows what bit him – maybe he had poison coursing through his bloodstream. Kurt shook his head to rid himself of negative thoughts. He turned and made his way back to his husband. "I think that we are going to soon need to eat something other than fruit."

Blaine looked up at him. He could see how much weight Kurt had lost – not that he had that much extra to lose. "I know but there's not exactly a grocery store around the corner."

"I know there are animals on this island – boars for sure. And there's fish."

"But we can't eat them raw."

"We need to figure out a way to build a fire. Let's try to rub two sticks together. Does that even work?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it will take a long time."

"In case you haven't noticed, Blaine, we have all the time in the world." He sighed and sat down on the log beside him clutching his hand. "You're losing weight and growing weaker and it's scaring me."

"So are you," Blaine whispered

"What are we going to do?"

Blaine shook his head. He was used to having all the answers. He had always been a leader and protector but in this moment he felt weak and vulnerable. "Kurt, I'm so sorry," he blurted out. "I feel useless with my ankle this way. I want to take care of you and protect you…" He whispered gently. "You really need me right now and there's nothing I can do."

"Listen to me," Kurt dipped his head to look into his eyes. "You don't need to be standing and walking to help me. You protect my heart, always and even now when you're weak and tired that is exactly what you are doing." He kissed his cheek. "Let me take care of you. Right now I'm the strong one, let me do it. One day soon the roles may be reversed."

"I love you."

Kurt smiled. "I know. And I love you back."

Kurt spent the rest of the day working on errands. He tried his best to make a decent shelter. It was a work in progress. He needed to go back into the jungle to find more wood and maybe some vines in order to make walls and a roof but he had gathered enough to make do for now. He etched a huge S.O.S sign in the sand. It may have been cliché; Kurt had watched too many movies in his lifetime but it certainly wouldn't hurt. He knew they desperately needed to be rescued. He walked back towards Blaine who was busy trying to build a fire.

"Sweetheart…" He sat down beside him.

"Hmmm," Blaine's brows were furrowed and his tongue was half out as he was frantically rubbing the sticks. It was futile but Blaine didn't want to give up – besides, he didn't have anywhere he needed to be or anything else he needed to do.

"Let me help you out of your clothes."

"Kurt Hummel, this is not the time to get frisky with me," he looked up amused.

"Blaine Anderson, who said I'm getting frisky? I simply want to wash your clothes."

Blaine laughed. "Oh. Right." He wiggled out of his shirt and let Kurt help him out of his shorts and boxers. He watched as his husband made his way down to the ocean and stripped himself before wading in to let the salt water clean their tattered clothing.

Kurt did the best he could without soap. He scrubbed the clothing hoping the salt would help. They were stranded on this island but as long as he was still able to walk he would make sure he and Blaine's clothes remained as presentable as possible. He wrung out each item then began to walk back towards Blaine so that he could hang the clothing up to dry. As he was walking back he noticed Blaine's body language. He was still sitting slumped down with his face in his hands.

"Babe? Are you ok?" Kurt hung up their clothes along some branches then sat down beside him.

"I guess," Blaine said dejected.

"What the matter? I mean, aside from the obvious."

"I feel useless. I can't even build a fire." Blaine threw a stick down into the sand.

Kurt sighed and scooted closer. He knew that he needed to get Blaine out of this funk. So much of their survival would be because they remained mentally and emotionally strong. "Come on. I have an idea." He stood up and extended his hand for Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm not in the mood to go anywhere."

"Do you trust me?"

"Always."

"Then come on." His hand still extended.

Blaine sighed and stood delicately, trying not to put weight on his foot. Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist to support him and helped him walk towards the water.

"What are you up to Kurt?"

"You've been feeling useless haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I need something that only you can give me."

Blaine raised a brow as they reached the shore. Kurt helped him sit down so that his legs were in the water. "And what is that?"

Kurt sat beside him then lay down so that his legs were also in the water. He reached his hand up and tugged on Blaine's arm. "It's been a long time since my husband made love to me."

"Kuuurt…"

"You don't want me?" Kurt looked at him with the sweetest blue-green puppy eyes.

Blaine lay down too and turned towards him with a smile. "I want you always." He traced Kurt's skinny chest with a finger "And that includes now."

Kurt's moan was cut off by Blaine's hungry mouth on his. Despite his injury, Blaine had done his best to roll onto his husband. His left leg was nuzzled between both of Kurt's, pressing against his now growing cock. It never took long for the fire he had inside to flare up and course throughout his body. His mouth was suddenly hungry all along Kurt's jawline and down to his throat. Kurt's arms wrapped themselves around Blaine, holding him snuggly to him with his hand resting on his hip, squeezing hard as his desire grew.

"Mmm, baby, it's been too long," Kurt moaned and arched, pressing up into Blaine. Blaine worked himself slowly downward, pecking kisses along every inch of Kurt's chest and stomach. The lower he sunk the wetter he became as the surf lapped up onto their bodies. Kurt lifted up onto his elbows so that he could watch – what was hotter than his husband's head at his cock with the surf and the sand surrounding them? The thought alone made his cock twitch. And when it did it bobbed against Blaine's cheek. That coaxed a sweet long moan from Blaine's throat before his mouth devoured the tip. _Yes, much too long_ , he thought.

It didn't take long for Kurt to lose his mind and release. "Oh fuck, Blaine. God. Don't stop. Don't ever stop," he yelled as he came into his husband's warm throat. He bucked his hips upwards uncontrollably as his hand slipped into Blaine's unkempt curls. "Mmm," he squealed. "You are so good, so good for me. I love you."

Blaine lifted his head. Kurt thought he looked so beautiful with glowing eyes and plump swollen lips. He smiled at Kurt. "I guess I'm not entirely useless." He laughed and pressed his face down to nuzzle Kurt's stomach, pecking kisses all the way back up to his mouth and nibbling once he got there. "I love you too. Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you," Kurt's hand caressed his cheek. They lay there for quite a while as the sun set and the surf washed their naked bodies. Their foreheads pressed together as they whispered to each other. They knew they had work to do and perhaps a lot of trouble to surpass in the coming days and weeks but in this moment nothing mattered but their connection to each other.


	8. Chapter Seven - Hysteria

**Seven - Hysteria**

June 29, 2018

The past week had been a trying one for Kurt and Blaine. The lack of protein, the exposure to the elements, and their injuries were really starting to take their toll on their bodies. Kurt kept busy by taking daily treks into the jungle to fetch water at the stream. They didn't have a large container, only coconut shells so he had to take daily trips so that they would not become too dehydrated. They kept themselves alive by eating bananas, papaya, coconut, and berries. It was something but both men knew they could not survive on fruit alone forever. Blaine tried to make a fire every day but it took too much effort to keep rubbing the sticks together for so long and his body was getting weaker and more tired. They switched off with Kurt taking the sticks and rubbing for as long as he could until he became tired then Blaine would take over again. The sticks were getting warm but not nearly hot enough to actually start a fire. They were frustrated, tired, scared, and sick.

Blaine leaned forward off the log he had been resting against and coughed. Every time he coughed Kurt would wince. The cough sounded chesty and wet and it was becoming more frequent. Blaine's leg was not doing any better. His ankle was swollen to the size of a small cantaloupe and it was black and blue with bruising. And it hurt. Any time Blaine had to move he cried out in pain. Every time that happened it broke Kurt's heart.

But Kurt wasn't any better, himself. Some of the scratches he had on his arms had become infected. They leaked puss and were red and swollen. He didn't wade into the ocean very often anymore because the salt water stung so badly it brought tears to his eyes. His feet had seen better days too. Not only did he still have scars and cuts from running away from the boar but his daily walks were really wearing him down.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "I wonder if our family is looking for us."

"We've been missing for three weeks. I would hope that they are."

"Then why haven't we been rescued?"

"I don't know. I guess we must be somewhere really remote."

"It's 2018. You'd think that people would be able to find us."

"You'd think," Blaine sighed.

Kurt looked at him with concern, "hey. Look at me."

Blaine lifted his head and turned to look at his husband. Kurt could see the Anderson lustre had left his eyes. They were still gorgeous but duller. He was losing him. Blaine was absolutely dejected. Kurt grasped his hand and spoke softly, "don't you dare give up, Blaine."

"It's hard. I mean, look at us. We are withering away and we haven't seen even one ship or one airplane. I'm losing hope. I'm sorry."

"Blaine, please. You have always been such a strong person and I know this is an exceptional circumstance but I need for you to stay positive. If we don't have hope we don't have anything."

Blaine shook his head, "I don't know if I can come back from this, Kurt. I'm just so tired."

"You can. Things could be much worse. We could have broken limbs or shut down organs or we could still be lost … we have each other and when we are together we are unstoppable. So come on. Find the strength. I need you. I can't do this on my own."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "I love you. You always know what to say."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry I've been so depressed. I'll try to get better. For you. For us." He kissed Kurt's bony cheek then turned to look out at the surf – an image that would now forever be ingrained in his memory since he's looked at it all day, every day for the past fifteen days.

Kurt heard Blaine gasp and before he knew it Blaine was standing and hopping on one foot. "HEYYYYY," he screamed and waved his arms. Kurt turned to look at what Blaine was seeing. It was a ship. It was far off in the distance but it was a ship. He was frozen for a minute but Blaine's screaming brought him out of it, "HELP, HELP, HELP," he yelled. Kurt stood up and ran to the edge of the water. He jumped up and down painfully on his feet but he paid no attention to that. If it meant getting rescued he would jump up and down for hours. "HEY," he screamed and waved his arms as he continued to jump.

Eventually Blaine met him at the shore by hopping and hobbling over. Both of them continued yelling and jumping until the ship was no longer visible and even after it was gone Blaine still screamed out to where the ship had been. "Please help us! Help! We're here! HELP!" Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm, "Honey, it's gone."

"No Kurt, it can't be gone." He hobbled out into the water and continued to scream.

Kurt followed, "Baby, it's gone. Shhhhh."

"How can you shush me, Kurt? Don't you want to get rescued?" Blaine coughed.

"Of course I do but Blaine the ship is gone. NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU!"

"You're the one who wanted me to be more positive and hopeful but when I'm trying to get us rescued you tell me to shush?"

Kurt lifted his arms and let them drop in frustration. They were both thigh deep in water and Blaine continued to yell and cough. He was getting a bit hysterical actually and Kurt knew that he had to get him back to the log before he passed out from exhaustion. "Blaine, please…"

"HELP!" Blaine was delirious.

"Blaine."

"WE NEED HELP!"

"Blaine!"

"WE'RE HERE!" He waved his arms frantically almost toppling over.

"BLAINE, FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP. JUST STOP!"

Blaine turned towards Kurt, out of breath and with tears in his eyes. He hissed, "I am trying to get us rescued."

"It's a lost cause. It's gone and you're getting delirious. Let me take you back."

"I don't need you to take me back to the log. I'm staying here until the ship comes back."

"No you're not. You're sick."

"Would you just fuck off already?" As soon as he said it Blaine wanted to take it back. He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes waiting on the Hummel wrath.

Kurt lifted a brow. "What? Really?" He was furious. "FINE," he yelled. "If you want to stand here and scream AT NOTHING until you're blue in the face then knock yourself out but I'm going back to conserve my energy!" He stormed off kicking water along as he reached the beach and made his way back to the log, leaving Blaine alone in the ocean.

Blaine sighed and hung his head. He stared down and watched his tears drip into the clear blue Tahitian water. He wrapped his arms around himself as he balanced on one foot. He was scared, hurting and had just taken it out on the one person he loved most in the world. He turned and watched as Kurt sat on the log and placed his face in his hands. He was too far away to hear but he knew that Kurt was crying. And that broke his heart – first, that Kurt was crying and second that _he_ had made him cry. He fell into the water on his knees bringing the level up to his neck. He simply kneeled and cried. _I'm not going to make it. I can't do this anymore._ His chest heaved as he sobbed. He tried to look up for Kurt but his vision was blurry and he felt dizzy. He started coughing again and before he even knew what was happening he blacked out and sank into the ocean.


	9. Chapter Eight - The Vow

**Eight – The Vow**

June 29, 2018

Kurt was in tears. He couldn't see anything through his sopping wet eyes. His heart was tight and aching in his chest and his lungs felt like they were on the verge of collapse. But his body was working on adrenaline. He had never been weaker in his life but had never been stronger either.

He had Blaine cradled against his chest with his arms wrapped around his torso as he heaved him out of the ocean. Blaine was unconscious. Kurt didn't know if he was breathing. He didn't know if he was alive or dead. All he knew is that he needed to get him to the shore.

"Please baby. Please, please hang on Blaine." He cried. He was desperate in his pleas. "Breathe, breathe, Blaine. I need you. I can't do this without you. Please honey." He dragged him up onto the shore and collapsed on the beach with him.

Now that he was out of the water he could inspect Blaine to see if he was breathing. He leaned down and put his ear to his face. He could hear or feel no breath. Kurt became hysterical. "Blaine!" He screamed. His body went into autopilot. He didn't know where the knowledge came from but he automatically began to give Blaine mouth to mouth by tilting his chin up, plugging his nose, and breathing as hard as he could into his mouth. He repeated this action so many times that he lost count.

Finally Kurt grasped his hand and bellowed at him, panting, "BLAINE, I NEED YOU." He gave another breath and suddenly Blaine spit up water and began to cough. Kurt turned him immediately onto his side as he vomited up water. He gasped harshly for breath, heaving in through his open mouth. Kurt collapsed in a puddle of tears, spit, mucus, and sweat.

"What happened," Blaine's voice was barely audible.

Kurt crawled closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I don't know. When I looked up you were gone. I ran into the ocean and saw you under the water. Blaine, I was so scared." His voice became hysterical again. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you."

"Hey," Blaine said hoarsely and placed a wet hand to Kurt's furry cheek. "And I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just so deflated, Kurt. I don't want to die here."

"Honey. Shhhhh." Kurt kissed his forehead. "We are not going to die. We are survivors and we are going to get through this together. I promise you Blaine. I promise."

They lay together on the beach, wet and sloppy from crying, and holding each other. Kurt could tell that Blaine's breath had stabilized from the soft caress of it on his cheek. He himself took a deep breath and sighed, willing his heart to slow and calm down. No matter what else was happening to them, he had Blaine. Blaine was alive and in his arms. He fell asleep against his already sleeping husband praying for rescue to come.

 **July 3, 2018**

Kurt and Blaine lay together against the log. They were watching the twenty-seventh sunset on the island. They had been stranded almost a month and their bodies were wearing down – maybe even shutting down. Kurt was the strong one but still he was too weak to make trips to the stream. They hadn't had any water in more than forty-eight hours. They hadn't eaten in three days as they were too weak to collect anything. They were dying and they knew it. So all they could do was be together. They never let go of each other. If they were in their last days they would make the most of them as best they could.

Blaine spoke quietly and slowly, "Kurt, do you remember when I proposed to you?"

"I will never forget that day."

"I was so scared you'd say no."

Kurt pressed his cracked lips to Blaine's dirty curls. "I was scared I'd say no too. But when I saw the love in your eyes there was no other answer but yes, yes, yes."

Blaine's fingers caressed Kurt's protruding ribs through his tattered shirt. "I have always loved you and I always will even if it's not in this lifetime, because I'll find you Kurt. In the next life I'm going to find you again because if I don't my soul will simply flicker out."

Kurt's tired and dull eyes kept blinking away tears. "Is that what's happening? Is this lifetime coming to an end for us?"

Blaine didn't say anything. He simply did his best to hug Kurt tighter. Kurt's fingertips came up to caress Blaine's beard as he whispered, "I love you. I don't want to leave this life yet. I have so much to lose."

Blaine put all his energy towards lifting his head and shifting up to sit. He winced and moaned as his swollen ankle dragged along the ground. He leaned his forehead against his husband's. "We both have so much to lose, honey. We have found something in this life that many people never find." He kissed his lips very gently and continued. "I want to for us to vow to each other."

"Vow?"

"Yes. I'll go first."

Kurt sobbed. "Blaine, is this really happening? Are we really saying goodbye to each other?"

"No. We are saying see you later."

Kurt's breath hitched. "My heart can't take it."

"Mine can't either. But I'm not going to let us cease without telling you exactly what you mean to me."

"I know what I mean to you because you mean the same to me."

"I need to say it, Kurt."

"Okay."

Blaine's hand slipped to Kurt's neck and caressed him there. He smiled into his eyes and pressed his forehead to lean against his. "Since the moment I saw you I knew you would be part of my life forever. And when I finally came to my senses and fell in love with you I knew that we would be in love forever. And I knew we are soulmates but it wasn't until this moment that I realized that we would always be together – even if it's not in this life because a love like ours cannot be denied, Kurt. You are my soulmate for eternity. When the world ends you and I will be flying through the night sky with our figurative foreheads together and our figurative hands clutched together for all eternity. I have loved you. I love you now. I will love you for always - always, my baby."

Tears were falling from both their faces. Kurt's eyes closed as he tried to process every word Blaine just vowed to him – but really, he didn't need to process words because Blaine always made Kurt's heart feel and know and understand without words. His heart was soaring. It felt free, light, and filled with immense love. "Baby, since day one you have been taking my breath away. You took it away when I first met you, when you first kissed me, when we made love for the first time, when you proposed to me, when you married me, and infinite other times throughout our relationship." He pressed his palm to Blaine's face, "but for the first time in my life I feel that you have given me breath. I feel that you have filled my heart and soul with beautiful life-giving breath and I am certain that I will find you again. I promise, Blaine Warbler. I promise to find you again and love you like I always have."

Nothing else needed to be said. They both knew what their vows meant. Their hearts and souls had never been stronger even-though their bodies were failing them. As the sun set beyond the ocean, Kurt and Blaine slid down onto their bed of leaves and moss. They tangled their wounded limbs and held each other so close there was absolutely no space between them. They shared one kiss and whispered "I love yous" before falling into darkness with their foreheads together and their lips touching.


	10. Epilogue - Remembering

**Epilogue - Remembering**

Feb 20, 2019

Kurt sat alone on his living room floor. Among him, dozens of photos were scattered randomly. He picked up a few of them one by one. He was reminiscent as he remembered where each one was taken. He chose one in particular. It was of Blaine and him – they were all of Blaine and him – a year ago on the deck of their private yacht, the blue water and sunset behind them. Kurt scanned the details of the picture; Blaine looked beautiful as always – his smile, a beacon of light. His dark curls framed those honey-dipped eyes that Kurt loved. They had their arms around each other and their temples were pressed together as they both smiled for the camera. That had been their last vacation together.

He sighed softly as he remembered that trip which had turned out to be an excruciating disaster. He hadn't let himself think about it much but it had been a year and he figured if he ever wanted to go on vacation again – if he ever wanted to set foot in the ocean or on an island again – he would have to deal with these emotions … these memories.

His eyes scanned more pictures … he found one where he and Blaine had their foreheads pressed together and were smiling at each other. This triggered his brain to flashback to the time on the island; the time when they vowed to each other. He didn't remember much after the vows until he woke up in a helicopter with an oxygen mask on his face and an IV in his arm. He had been so weak he could barely move his head but he managed to turn to the side to look for Blaine. Was Blaine beside him? Was Blaine ok? Was Blaine alive? He couldn't see anything because there were paramedics all around him. He tried to moan to ask for Blaine … to call for him but his voice was gone. He remembered the panic he felt in his heart … how would he … how could he go on without the love of his life? How would his soul keep the promise it had made if it remained in this life without Blaine's?

"Are you ready?" A voice.

Kurt was brought back to the present. He took a breath to clear his head and looked up to see his husband smiling down at him. He reached a hand up and Blaine took it as he kneeled down beside him.

"I'm ready. I found all the pictures from the last four years. Do you have the book?"

"It's right there on the table."

Kurt smiled at him. "This was the best idea."

Blaine drew Kurt into his arms. "I figured we needed a quiet anniversary at home this time. No more adventure for us for a while."

Kurt hugged him. "I would spend our anniversary watching paint dry as long as I was in your arms."

Blaine giggled. "Same. But ordering in, making a scrapbook, and watching Moulin Rouge sure beats watching paint dry, don't you think?"

Kurt kissed him. The kiss was so firm and sure that it made Blaine lean back onto the floor. Kurt slid his hands into both of Blaine's as he straddled him gently. His mouth working kisses along his cheek and jawline then down his neck and back up to his ear. A whisper … "do you remember what we vowed on the island?"

Blaine didn't like to think about the island. He had spent the last seven months trying to forget about the island but he had to admit that he never tried or wanted to forget about the vows. Because he had meant every word – and even now that they weren't on death's doorstep he felt the same. He held the same love for Kurt as he did that day and always. "I remember every word."

"Me too." Kurt kissed his adam's apple gently then up to his chin. "And I meant every word. I still feel the same way. I still love you so much and will for all eternity."

Blaine pressed his palm to Kurt's cheek, "you are the love of my life and the joy in my heart. Always." He kissed him then leaned his head back so that he could gaze into those blue orbs he loved so much. "Happy Anniversary, my baby."

Kurt smiled and gazed into the honey-dipped irises. "And here's to many more - in this lifetime and in all lifetimes."


	11. ALTERNATE ENDING - Epilogue - The Lake

**Alternate Ending: Epilogue - The Lake**

Feb 20, 2028

Beatrice Andrews sat on the porch swing hugging her knees. She was still annoyed that her parents had made the decision to vacation a week earlier than usual making her miss her best friend's birthday party. She was turning ten. It was an important one and she was stuck out here at Alice Lake like she had been every year since she was three when her parents bought the cabin.

She looked out on the lake in thought, one finger twirling a lock of hair. It was going to be a long summer – six weeks of nothing to do but _relax_ as her parents put it. Alice Lake was secluded and there weren't many inhabitants, let alone any kids her age. She would probably spend the summer doing what she always did which was exploring the woods along the lake – anything to get away from her boring parents. She got up off the swing and called into the cabin, "Mom, I'm going to the woods. I'll be back for dinner."

"Don't go onto the neighbour's property. It's been sold and I don't want you to get in trouble for trespassing."

 _Sold? That means we actually have neighbours now. Great. There would be more boring adults to steer clear from_. "Okay mom."

She had been exploring for about twenty minutes when she came to the familiar fork in the path. One was straight which would lead her through the woods and to the rocky beach. The other was the one that led into the neighbour's property where she had spent past years swinging on the rusty swing-set in the backyard and picking wildflowers from the abandoned garden.

The ten year old didn't want any trouble so she decided to keep going forward to the rocky beach when she heard rustling behind her. She froze. She had never heard rustling before – not here. Not in the secluded woods of Alice Lake. She heard it again. Her honey-dipped eyes grew the size of saucers as she watched the thin branches being moved to the side. A young face peered out, then his body stepped out onto the path beside her. It was a boy, but not _just_ a boy. It was a beautiful boy. The most beautiful boy she'd ever seen in fact. She couldn't take her eyes off of his clear blue ones.

"Hi," he said with a wide smile and thinking that there was something so familiar about this girl. "I'm Kevin Hanson."

"I'm Bea Andrews," she blushed.

Kevin liked her blush. He was only eleven years old but he knew enough to like when girls blushed. And he had never seen a blush quite so pretty as the one on Bea's cheeks. "I'm new here. My parents just bought this cabin for a summer home."

"I guess we are neighbours," Bea smiled and looked down. "I'm glad your parents bought the cabin. It gets pretty lonely here with no one to hang out with."

"Are you saying you want to hang out with me?"

She blushed again. "Yeah. I mean, if you want."

"I want very much," he inched closer.

"Good. I can show you around. Do you want to go to the beach? It's just down the path."

He nodded with a smile. Bea smiled in return and without thinking she took Kevin's hand. Something happened then; neither of them was quite sure what it was. It was like some sort of energy was exchanged between them. They both looked at each other – their eyes locked in a gaze, hazels on blues and blues on hazels - and at that moment they knew. They knew they would be part of each other's lives forever. And they were right.


End file.
